Fifty Shades of Hook
by LoverofanAngel
Summary: Fifty Shades AU - Summary Inside I thought I'd take on the impossible and see if I could improve Fifty Shades and write it using Emma (a strong willed, kick ass heroine) and Killian (someone with a dark past but still a gentleman) so this is my Re-Write of the horrid series. (Please don't shoot me?)
1. Summary

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never was, never has been. Does this look like it's on HBO?**

* * *

 **When literature student Emma Swan goes to interview young entrepreneur Killian Jones, she encounters a man who is beautiful, brilliant, and intimidating. The aloft and guarded Emma is startled to realize she wants this man and, despite her enigmatic reserve, finds she is desperate to get close to him. Unable to resist Emma's quiet beauty, wit, and independent spirit, Jones admits he wants her, too—but on his own terms.**

 **Shocked yet thrilled by Jones's singular erotic tastes, Emma hesitates. For all the trappings of success—his multinational businesses, his vast wealth, his loving family—Jones is a man tormented by demons and consumed by the need to control. When the couple embarks on a daring, passionately physical affair, Emma discovers Killian Jones's secrets and explores her own dark desires while she faces her own demo** ns.


	2. Chapter One

**I am honestly terrified to post this, it's taken three days to get this written, looked over, edited and posted. I've done it all myself and there's no Beta so all mistakes are my own. Please be nice although constructive criticism is appreciated.**

 **A/N: This is an idea that's been bugging me for months and I've finally decided to go with it so I thought "fuck it" let's do it. Hence, here we go. Hopefully it will do okay. Hook me up with a review ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing is mine because if it was this shit would be on HBO. Fifty Shades story line belongs to EL James while OUAT belongs to Eddy and Adam. The inspiration has drawn me to write this lovely little nugget of...something. (I do take credit for improving the story of FS significantly though) ;D**

* * *

She scowls in frustration at the mirror. Damn it, her hair just won't behave, _Damn you Regina_ she thinks _damn you for being sick and subjecting me to this ordeal._ She should be studying for her final exams, which are in a week, yet here she is trying to brush her hair into submission. _I really shouldn't sleep with it wet_ she reminds herself, cursing Regina several more times, she attempts, once more, to bring her wild mane under control with her brush. She huffs in defeat and pulls her blonde hair back into a loose braid instead, abandoning her hope of wearing it loose. She gazes into the mirror, studying her reflection for one final time. Her make-up is flawless if minimal, her green eyes bright behind the thick black framed glasses that she's decided to wear. _Maybe I should go with the contacts_ she thinks but quickly disregards the idea; with her blonde hair pulled back in a braid the glasses help her look semi presentable. _Although..._ Quickly she changes her glasses for contacts and applies a small amount of mascara. _That's better_ she thinks to herself with a small smile, checking her reflection one last time.

 _Why did you have to get sick today of all days?_ Emma thinks as she leaves the bathroom, there's a pang of sympathy for her roommate who's currently huddled up on the couch, sick with the flu.

Naturally it means that she cannot attend the interview that she'd arranged to do, with some mega-industrial-A-list tycoon that Emma has never even heard of, for the student newspaper. So Emma, being the epic best friend and roommate that she is has volunteered. Even though she has final exams to cram for, an essay to finish plus work this afternoon, she has agreed to drive from the small town of Storybrooke, Maine to downtown Boston in order to meet the enigmatic CEO of Jones Enterprises. Emma silently curses Regina's extra-curricular activities, she _should_ be studying.

"Emma I am sorry but it took me nine months to get this interview and it would take another six to reschedule, by then we'll both have graduated so I can't blow this off, not as the Editor. _Please?_ " Despite knowing she'd do it, the sound of Regina's rasping voice crumbles any resistance that lingered. A small part of Emma wants to snap at her friend anyway telling her that technically she _is_ blowing off the interview but Emma bites her tongue, instead picking on the CEO she's never met.

"It's just that it bugs me he seems to think his time is extraordinarily precious, clearly much more precious than mine or yours," Emma sulks, " _I should be studying_ " she mutters under her breath and Regina smiles at her from her spot on the couch. Even ill she looks gorgeous, despite her red runny nose. Her dark brown hair is perfectly in place, brown eyes bright although red-rimmed. Emma ignores the pang of envy and instead sighs.

"I'm going but you owe me Regina" She growls in fake annoyance "you should get back to bed, did you want some Nyquil or Tylenol?"

"Nyquil, Please" Regina reaches across to the table picking up a small file with a black device on top and hands it to Emma "Here are the questions and my mini-disc recorder. Just press record here" she points to the small button and Emma rolls her eyes "make notes, I'll transcribe it all when you get back"

"I know how to use the recorder Regina" Emma laughs in an attempt to suppress her rising panic "I know nothing about him though" she's failing miserably at trying to control her panic, why the hell did she agree to do this?

"The questions will see you through Ems. Go. It's a long drive and I don't want you to be late" Emma rolls her eyes but gives her best friend a weak smile.

"Okay, Okay. I'm going. You get back to bed, I made you some soup that you can heat up later" Emma stares at her friend, shaking her head "Only for you, Regina, would I do this."

"I know and I'm going to bed now." Regina slowly gets up from the couch "Good luck and thank you Emma, as usual you're my saviour"

Picking up her satchel, Emma laughs and heads out the door to her car. _I can't believe I've let Regina talk me into this_ she thinks wryly but then again Regina can talk anyone into anything. She'll make an exceptional journalist; articulate, strong, persuasive, argumentative and beautiful. Emma climes into the Sporty Mercedes CLK that Regina has lent her, she swears her little yellow bug could make it but Regina had insisted and Emma relented quickly when Regina mentioned she'd be driving the Merc.

The roads are clear as she sets off from Storybrooke, although she'd have preferred her little bug the Merc is a fun drive and the miles slip away as she floors the gas. It's early and she doesn't have to be in Boston until two this afternoon.

* * *

Emma arrives at her destination, the headquarters of Mr. Jones' Enterprise. It's a huge twenty-story office building made of curved glass and steal, it makes her think of August and how much her adoptive brother would love it, an architect's utilitarian fantasy. Jones House is written discreetly in steel near the entrance doors.

Climbing out of the car Emma glances at her watch, it's a quarter to two. She breathes a sigh of relief, grateful that she's not late as she walks into the enormous and slightly intimidating building. She passes through the doors to find herself in a white sandstone lobby.

Behind a solid sandstone desk, a very attractive, well groomed, young woman smiles pleasantly at Emma. Her charcoal suit jacket and impossibly white shirt make her look immaculate. Her dark hair pulled back into a neat bun. Emma shifts, suddenly uncomfortable in her jeans. Maybe she should have borrowed the entire suit from Regina rather than the simple grey silk shirt.

"I'm here to see Mr. Jones. Emma Swan for Regina Mills" Her voice is surprisingly calm and collected in comparison to her erratic pulse.

"Just a moment Miss Swan, excuse me" Emma arches an eyebrow slightly, surprised by the formality. _What else would you expect you moron, it's a multibillion dollar company_ she scolds herself.

Emma crosses her arms, again wishing she'd taken Regina's offer for a formal business suit. She tries to pretend the woman in front of her isn't intimidating her, her knee high boots really were a bad idea, she probably should have chosen stilettos but Emma assumed this would be acceptable for interview wear. It wasn't as if she was actually applying for a job here, no, she was conducting an interview. The only inappropriate thing she could really wear was her birthday suit... _Wait-what? Don't go into an interview thinking about being naked. Oh God it's like one of those bad dreams where you're naked at graduation -_

"Miss Mills is expected" The woman says snapping Emma from her internal freak out "Please sign here Miss Swan. You'll want the last elevator on the right, twentieth floor" She smiles kindly, amusement sparkling in her eyes as Emma signs in.

She hands over a security pass that has **VISITOR** stamped on the front. Emma can't help but smirk and raise an eyebrow, surely it's obvious that she's just visiting but she clips in onto the collar of her shirt without comment. Thanking her, Emma heads over to the elevators, passing two security men who are wearing black slacks, polished black shoes and crisp black shirts. _Damn it even the security guys are better dressed than I am!_ Inwardly sighing, Emma curses herself once again for not letting Regina help her dress. She fidgets as she waits for the elevator, trying her best not to freak out.

Finally the doors open and Emma thumbs the button for the twentieth floor, as soon as the doors close Emma's checking herself in the reflection of the doors as discreetly as she can. There's no doubt in her mind there are security cameras and she doesn't want to give whomever is watching a laugh so she tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear and tries not to fidget too much, her eyes staring at her warped reflection.

In no time at all the doors are sliding open and Emma finds herself in another large lobby, almost identical to the one on the first floor. She struggles not to snort as she approaches an identical desk with another gorgeous young woman, this one dressed in an impeccable silver suit. Her dark hair also in a neat bun. Emma begins to regret even her hairstyle choice, but she's glad she decided to ditch the glasses at the last minute. God she would have looked ridiculous wearing them.

"Miss Swan, please take a seat" the woman gestures to a seated area made up of white leather chairs and Emma gives her a terse smile before heading over to the area.

Behind the leather chairs is a spacious glass walled meeting room with an equally spacious dark wooden table, _mahogany maybe?_ There are at least twenty matching chairs around it. Beyond that Emma can see a floor-to-ceiling window that stretches the length of the room _would August kill me if I called it a glass wall?_ It has a view of the Boston skyline that looks out through the city and towards the bay. It's a stunning sight and Emma finds herself momentarily paralysed by the view. _Wow. You don't get a view like that in Storybrooke._

Emma shakes herself and sits down, fishing the questions from her satchel so she can look over them. She inwardly curses Regina for not providing a brief biography and herself for not asking for one. She knows nothing about this Killian Jones, he could be thirty or he could be sixty. The uncertainty is unnerving, being clueless makes her nervous. Emma's never been comfortable going into situations unprepared, and although she prefers the anonymity of a group where she can sit inconspicuously and distract herself by conversing with those people she knows, if she was honest she'd much prefer to be at home right now in her own company, reading a classic British novel, curled up in a chair with a cup of Hot Cocoa but damn it she promised Regina she'd do this and Emma Swan was a woman of her word.

Emma rolls her eyes, _get a grip Swan you haven't even looked at the questions yet._ Judging by the building, which is way too clinical and modern for Emma's own tastes, she guesses that Jones in is his forties; fit, tanned and dark-haired to match the rest of his personnel. Emma smiles to herself, she's good at getting a read on people and she can definitely handle a forty year old man.

Another elegant, flawless woman comes out of a large door to Emma's right, _seriously!_ She thinks _what is with all these runway models as staff?_ _Oh dear god please don't let him be a creep._

The woman approaches Emma, who gets to her feet so she isn't be looked down upon. She hates when people do that, so she stands to greet the red headed woman approaching her.

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes?" she squeaks _Oh god my voice,_ Emma clears her throat with an embarrassed smile "Sorry" _There that sounds more confident_. The woman smiles softly at her

"Mr. Jones will see you in a moment, could I take your jacket?" She gestures to the red leather jacket Emma has slung over her bag.

"Oh please" She says with a sheepish smile, handing over the jacket.

"Have you been offered any refreshment?"

"Ahh- no?" It's not supposed to be a question but Emma worries about getting the receptionist in trouble.

The woman in front of Emma frowns and eyes the young woman at the desk.

"Would you like something, tea, coffee, water?" She asks, turning back to Emma

"Water please"

"Aurora, please fetch Miss Swan a glass of water" Her voice is stern, causing Aurora to launch to her feet immediately and scurry to a door on the other side of the foyer.

"My apologies Miss Swan, Aurora is our new intern. Please take a seat. Mr. Jones will be another five minutes" Emma bites her tongue, trying her best not to mouth off before she's even met the guy. Aurora arrives with a glass of iced water and a nervous smile.

"Here you go, Miss Swan"

"Thank you" Emma offers her an attentive smile in return

Both women return to the large desk, their heels clicking and echoing on the pristine floors. They both sit down in unison and continue their work. The eerie coordination sends a shiver down Emma's spine as she takes a sip of water. Clearly this Mr. Jones insists on all his employees being attractive, _is it even legal for him to do that?_ Emma wonders just as the office door opens and a tall elegantly dressed, attractive African-American man exits. His hair is cropped short and his suit is a light grey, Emma scolds herself for having chosen the wrong clothes. _Oh well nothing you can do about it now Swan_ she thinks to herself. The man is laughing as he leaves the office, turning around.

"Golf, this week, Jones" He says through the door.

"Of course Lance" She hears the muffled response, the man turns and sees her. He smiles in greeting, his dark eyes crinkling at the corners.

Aurora jumps up and calls the elevator. Emma raises an eyebrow, wondering if she's as nervous as Emma or just simply excels at jumping up out of her seat.

"Afternoon Ladies" he says as he steps into the elevator.

"Mr Jones will see you now, Miss Swan" Says the redhead from her place behind the desk as Aurora moves to take her seat again. Emma half expects her to launch to her feet again and is mildly disappointed when Aurora goes back to her work instead.

Leaving her untouched water behind Emma stands and gathers up her satchel, making her way to the partially open door. She hesitates, unsure as to whether or not she should knock.

"You don't need to knock" the woman says kindly "just go on in"

Emma pushes open the door, her foot catching on the frame and she stumbles, falling head first into the office. _D_ _amn it_ she thinks, sitting on her knees for a moment, head bowed. She tries to hide her flaming cheeks as she steels herself to rise. _Talk about making a memorable first impression._ Suddenly there's a pair of gentle hands helping her to her feet and Emma can feel the crackle of electricity which makes her shiver. She clutches her bag to her side as if it can protect her.

Emma looks at the man who's helped her to her feet, _Jesus he's young_ she thinks, a new flush creeping up her cheeks.

"Miss Mills, are you alright?" _Dear lord he has an accent_ he extends a long fingered hand once she's on her feet, concern lacing his features "I'm Killian Jones, would you like to take a seat?"

Emma's stuck dumb by the sight of him. He's young, a lot younger than she predicted and attractive, very attractive. He's tall, dressed in a dark blue suit, with a white shirt and black tie. His hair is unruly and black, a five o'clock shadow dusting his strong jaw and his eyes...his eyes are a stormy blue, staring at her intensely. _Damn it Swan pull it together_

"Um. Actually - " her voice is husky, _what the hell?_ never has Emma been shaken to the core like this by a man before. She shakes her head, hoping to clear the fog that clouds it. She takes his hand in her own, and they shake. Almost immediately Emma drops his hand, trying to ignore the shiver that runs up her arm and down her spine, _must be static_ she lies to herself. She clears her throat.

"Miss Mills is indisposed, so she sent me. Hopefully you don't mind, Mr. Jones" She's surprised by the cool formality of her voice considering her stomach is fluttering and her heart is pounding.

"And who would that make you, lass?" Amusement sparkles in his eyes, it's difficult to tell because his expression is impassive but Emma swears he looks mildly interested.

"Swan. Emma Swan. I'm studying English Literature with Regina...Um...I mean Miss Mills down at Storybrooke Collage"

"I see" he says simply, there might be a ghost of a smile in his expression, but Emma can't be sure. "Would you like to sit?" he guides her towards a white leather L-shaped couch, his hand hovering over her lower back. She tries her best to ignore the pulse of electricity that seems to fill the air around them.

Emma glances around, his office is way too big for just one man, floor to ceiling windows run along the wall behind his desk, giving him a breathing taking view of Boston, one she's instantly jealous of. There's a huge modern dark-wood desk that six people could comfortably eat around, it matches the coffee table by the couch. Even from here Emma can tell the craftsmanship is phenomenal.

Besides from the desk and coffee table everything else in the room is white, except for a spot on the wall by the door where a mosaic of small paintings hang, there are thirty six of them if Emma's math is correct, all of them arranged in a square. She leaves Jones by the couch and wanders over to them.

They are exquisite, a series of mundane forgotten objects painted in such precise detail they could pass as actual photographs. Displayed together they look breathtaking.

"A local artist" Says Jones when she turns back to him, "Trouton" he scratches behind his ear and gives her a small smile.

"They're lovely" Emma murmurs "raising the ordinary to extraordinary" he cocks his head to one side, regarding her intently.

"I couldn't agree more, Miss Swan" He replies, his voice soft and as smooth as silk, for some reason Emma finds herself blushing. _Honestly what the hell is wrong with you?_

Emma moves back to the couch, sitting down and placing her bag by her feet. She takes a moment to collect herself. Besides the paintings the office is cold, clean and clinical. Emma can't help but wonder if it reflects the personality of the man in front of her who sinks gracefully into one of the white leather chairs opposite her. _He really is handsome god it would be a shame if he was boring_ Emma shakes her head, disturbed by her thoughts, she retrieves Regina's questions from her satchel sitting them on the couch next to her and reaches for the mini-disc recorder. Emma attempts to set it up, dropping it twice on the coffee table in front of her, blushing a deeper shade of red every time the device slips from her fingers.

Jones says nothing, waiting patiently, one hand relaxed in his lap and the other tapping his long fingers against his lips, his lips curl slightly at the sides as if he's trying to suppress a smile.

"Sorry, I'm not use to this." _Why am I apologising?_

"Take all the time you need, Miss Swan" he says and for some reason it irks her they was he says her name _Miss Swan_ it just doesn't sound right.

"Do you mind if I record your answers?"

"After you've taken so much trouble to set up the recorder lass - you ask me now?" Emma flushes, partly in anger and partly in embarrassment. She's ready to tell him where he can shove his attitude when he grins, he's teasing her.

"No, I don't mind, love" She blinks, shocked at the endearment, he looks shocked as well, reaching up to scratch behind his ear, a light flush colouring his cheeks. She takes pity on him, and hopes to distract him from her own blush as she scrambles for something to say.

"Did Regina - I mean Miss Mills explain what the interview was for?"

"It's to appear in the graduation issue of the student newspaper as I shall be conferring the degrees at this year's graduation ceremony." Emma feels herself blanch. _Oh shit!_

It's news to her and she's temporarily pre-occupied with the idea that someone not much older than her, _he has to be...what twenty nine or something?_ is going to be presenting her with her degree. _I'm going to be seeing him again_ the thought sets off a flutter in her stomach and Emma frowns, dragging her attention back to the task at hand. She should not be feeling this.

"Okay" she swallows around her suddenly dry throat "I have some questions here" She tucks a loose lock of hair behind her ear, and looks down at the questions Regina has given her.

"I assumed you would" he's laughing at her, she scowls at the realization, squaring her shoulders she attempts to look taller and more intimidating. Emma leans forward to press the record button on the device she now despises.

"You're very young to have amassed such an empire. To what do you owe your success?" Emma risks glancing up at him, he's smile is smug but there's a shimmer of disappointment in his eyes.

"Business is all about people, lass, and I'm very good with people" Emma holds back a snort "I know how they tick, what makes them flourish, what doesn't, what inspires them, and how to incentivize them. I employ an exceptional team and I reward the well." This time Emma does snort, _yeah an exceptionally good looking team_ she thinks, He pauses and fixes her with a curious stare, an eyebrow raised "my belief is to achieve success in any scheme one has to make oneself master of that scheme, know it inside and out, know every detail. I work hard to do that. I make decisions based on logic and facts. I have a natural instinct that can spot and nurture a good solid idea and that requires good people."

"Maybe you're just lucky" the words slip out before she can stop them, he's just so arrogant. His eyes widen momentarily in surprise.

"I don't believe in luck nor do I subscribe to chance Miss Swan. The harder I work the more _luck_ as you would call it, I seem to have. It really is all about having the right people on your team and directing their energies accordingly. I believe it was Harvey Firestone who said _'the growth and development of people is the highest calling of leadership'_ "

"You sound like a control freak" there's a bite to her words, a challenge, one he clearly hears and understands because his posture straightens and his blue eyes darken.

"Oh, I exercise control in all things, Miss Swan" Emma holds his gaze steadily, her heartbeat quickening and heat racing down her spine to curl in her stomach. _Why is he having this effect on me?_ she thinks, breaking his gaze to glare at the list of questions in front of her, maybe it's his overwhelming good-looks or the way his eyes blaze when they meet her own, she glances up at him from beneath her lashes, _or maybe it's to do with the way he's running his tongue along his lower lip_ , damn she wishes she hadn't seen that.

"Besides, immense power is acquired by assuring yourself and others that you were born to control things" he continues, his voice soft.

"Do you feel like you have immense power?" _control freak_ she snarks silently, his eyes dance with amusement as if he can tell what she's thinking.

"I employ over forty thousand people. I think that gives me a certain sense of responsibility, or power if you will. If I were to decided I was no longer interested in the maritime industry and sell up, twenty thousand people would struggle to make their mortgage payments after a month or so" Emma's mouth drops open, staggered by his lack of humility. _Could this guy's ego be any bigger?_

"Don't you have a board or something to answer to?" her tone is one of pure disgust.

"I own my company." He raises an eyebrow as if he expected her to know this "I don't have to answer to a board"

Emma glares at him, mildly embarrassed that she hadn't done any research but for fucks sake he's so bloody arrogant and it just rubs her the wrong way.

"What about outside of work, do you have any interests?" she has to distract him before she makes a bigger fool of herself. _God I hate you right now Regina._

"I have varied interests" the look that crosses his face is pure sin "very varied" Emma can feel the heat of his gaze but she refuses to look up from the questions, she definitely doesn't need to see the wicked gleam she knows is in his eyes.

"So of these varied interests which do you do to chill out?" He grins like the Cheshire cat at her words, like his privy to a secret she's unaware of.

"Chill out?" his teeth are perfectly straight and white. Emma stops breathing, is there anything about this man that isn't perfect? It should be illegal for someone to be that good looking.

"Well," he says, licking his lower lip again "to 'chill out' as you so delightfully put it, I enjoy sailing, I fly, I indulge in various physical pursuits" He shifts in his chair "I'm a wealthy man, Miss Swan, I have expensive and absorbing hobbies" Emma glances quickly at Regina's questions, desperate to distract her thoughts, she doesn't want to think about his various physical pursuits nope, definitely not going to think about that.

"You invest in manufacturing. Why, specifically?" Never has a man unsettled Emma so much and she feels both resentful and intrigued.

"I like to build things" he states simply "I like to know how things work: what makes things tick, how to construct and deconstruct. I have a love of ships...what can I say?"

"That sounds more like your heart talking than logic and reason" His eyes darken suddenly, despite the quirk of his lips and Emma feels as if she's crossed some unspoken line.

"Possibly. Although there are people who'd say I don't have a heart" _What the hell?_

"And why would they say that?"

"Because they know me well." His lips curl in a sad smile and her heart stutters _...wait...what?_

"Would your friend's say you're easy to get to know?" She regrets the words as soon as she says them, it's not a question on Regina's list...in fact Regina is probably going to kill her for not following the script and for being so damn rude to Jones.

"I'm a very private person and I go a long way to protect my privacy. It's not often I give interviews"

"So why did you agree to this one?" She snags onto the small comment and there's a look of pride that flashes across his face.

"Because I'm a benefactor of the university" His lips curl up into an amused smile but it doesn't quite reach his eyes "and I couldn't get Miss Mills off my back. She was continuously badgering my PR people and I admire that kind of tenacity" Emma laughs at this and he looks pleased, she clears her throat, she knows how tenacious Regina can be, it's one of the reasons she's sitting here with this devilishly handsome man rather than at home studying for exams.

"You also invest in farming technologies. Why are you interested in this area?"

"We can't eat money, Miss Swan, and there are too many people on this planet who don't have enough to eat" His voice is grave, all traces of humour gone.

"Is that something you're passionate about? Feeing the world's poor?" He shrugs in response, very non-committal and it twinges Emma's bullshit detector.

"It's shrewd business" he mutters, but his words don't make sense, there's no financial benefits to feeding the world's poor. Emma glances down at the next question.

"Do you have a particular philosophy and if so what is it?"

"I don't have a philosophy as such. Maybe a guiding principle - Carnegie's: 'A man who acquires the ability to take full possession of his own mind may take possession of anything else to which he is justly entitled.' I like to think I'm very singular, driven. I like control - of myself and those around me."

"So you're a control freak who wants to possess things?" Emma could slap herself, she half expects him to kick her out and end the interview right there but instead he laughs humorlessly.

"I want to deserve to possess them" he corrects a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Well you definitely sound the like ultimate consumer" she murmurs, still mortified by her earlier snark. _God Regina is going to kill me_

"I am" his smile doesn't reach his eyes, and Emma notices again that it's an answer that's at odds with someone who wants to feed the world, it makes her feel like she's missing something. Had they begun talking about something else without her realising it? _Pull yourself together Swan._

"You were adopted. How far do you think that's shaped the way you are?" her words trail off awkwardly. Having been adopted herself Emma feels uncomfortable asking him about his own experience. It's a personal question and Emma glances at him, hoping his not offended, but he sits there, his brow furrowed.

"I have no way of knowing"

"How old were you when you were adopted?" The words rush out of her mouth, a part of her is desperate to know if he understands the horrors of jumping from place to place or if he was only of the lucky ones, adopted at a young age.

"That's a matter of public record" his tone is low and rough, his accent thickening. _Crap._

"You've had to sacrifice a family life for your work"

"That's not a question"

"Sorry" Her voice is harsher than she intends, he makes her feel like an errant child and it bugs her "have you had to sacrifice a family life for your work?" her tone is pure sarcasm, Jones tilts his head to the side regarding her curiously once again. Could he stop doing that?

"I have a family. I have a brother, a sister, two loving parents. I'm not interested in extending my family beyond that" Something in his tone angers her, it's like he takes his family for granted and Emma glances at the next question, spitting it out before she really processes what she's read.

"Are you gay, Mr Jones?"

He inhales sharply and Emma cringes, perhaps she could have framed it better. A part of her wants to explain that she's just reading the questions, the other half wants him to be uncomfortable for a change.

"No, Emma, I am not" His eyebrows are raised, a cool gleam in his eyes. Clearly his not pleased by the question.

"I apologize" she stammers "It's...ah...it's written here" Emma's tries to calm the butterflies in her stomach. It's the first time he's said her name and the way his accent curled around it made her heart skip a beat.

"These aren't your own questions?" He looks interested now, displeasure at her earlier question forgotten.

The blood drains from her face. _Oh no_.

"No...Ah...Regina - Miss Mills provided me with the questions"

"You're colleagues at the student paper?" _Oh crap._ Emma's cheeks flame, she has nothing to do with the student paper.

"No...She's my roommate" _fuck. fuck. fuck._ He strokes his chin in quiet deliberation, his blue eyes studying her.

"Did you volunteer to do this interview?" his voice is soft but there's an undercurrent of steel.

"Only because Regina's unwell" She states defensively "It was late minute"

"That explains a great deal" His teasing tone and bright eyes tell her she's said the right thing before she can answer there's a knock at the door and the redhead enters.

"Mr. Jones, forgive me for interrupting, but your next meeting is in two minutes" He doesn't even look at her before replying, his gaze intent on Emma.

"We aren't finished here, Ariel. Please cancel my next meeting." Ariel hesitates, gaping at him. She appears at a loss, Jones turns slowly to face her and raises his eyebrow. She flushes pink. _Oh thank god I'm not alone in that_ Emma thinks.

"Of course Mr. Jones" She exits quickly. He frowns, turning his attention back to Emma.

"Where were we, Miss Swan?" Emma feels her heart drop, _we're back to Miss Swan._ She doesn't know why it fills her with disappointment but suddenly she wants to run, she wants to get out of that office and away from this man that's sending her emotions into turmoil.

"Please don't let me keep you from anything." She reaches for the tape recorder but his next words cause her to freeze.

"I want to know about you" Crap "I think it's only fair" The grin he gives her has her swallowing, his eyes are alight with curiosity and her heartbeat beings to pound. Double Crap. Where is he going with this? He leans to his left, his fingers resting near his mouth. It's...distracting, Emma tries desperately not to think about how soft his lips might be against her own.

"There's not much to know" Her voice is steady and she thanks God.

"What are your plans after you graduate?" He doesn't relent. Emma shrugs, she doesn't want to tell him that she plans to move to Boston with Regina, find place and a job.

"I haven't made any plans, Jones. I need to get through my final exams first" she lies. "In fact I should be at home studying rather than doing this interview" He grins, as if her defiance amuses him.

"We run and excellent internship program here," Emma raises her eyebrows in surprise. Was he offering her a job or was he messing with her?

"I'll bare that in mind. Although I'm not sure I'd fit in here" she can't help the attitude, it's her defensive side coming out. She couldn't work for him, she'd be too distracted, too... _No don't go there Swan. Just get out!_

"Why would you say that?" He cocks his head to the side, intrigued, there's no hint of a smile, pure confusion is written across his face.

"It's obvious isn't it?" She snaps, her mind relaying one command _Get out now!_

"Not to me" Panic grips her, she needs to get out. Now. Emma tears her gaze away from his blue, _blue_ eyes, she stares down blindly at the notes in her lap, she slowly puts them away and reaches forward for the recorder.

"Would you like me to show you around?" He asks, as if he wants her to stay, like he isn't ready to let her go yet.

"I'm sure you're far too busy for that, Mr. Jones, and I have a long drive ahead of me" _K_ _eep it_ formal and detached, then get out Swan.

"You're driving back to Storybrooke?" he sounds surprised, anxious even. Knock it off Swan, now you're just making things up. He glances out the window, something during the interview it must have started to rain, water running down the glass plains.

"I have a shift at work to get to" She explains.

"Well, you'd better drive carefully." His tone leaves no room to debate and Emma raises her eyebrow. "Did you get everything you needed?" this time he's tone is softer

"Yes, Sir" Emma hits the stop button on the recorder and places it back into her satchel. Jones narrows his eyes. "Thank you for the interview, Jones"

"The pleasure's been all mine," Her heart skips a beat, his tone polite. As she stands he rises too, holding out his hand.

"Until we meet again" It sounds like a promise, one that makes Emma's heart pick up speed again. She frowns in confusion. She shakes his hand, trying desperately to ignore the odd current that flows between them. It has to be her imagination.

"Jones" She nods at him, and he moves with grace to the door, opening it wide.

"Just insuring you make it through, lass" he gives her a smug smile that's all cheek. Emma blushes, he's clearly referring to her earlier less-than-elegant entry into his office.

"How very considerate" she snaps and his smile only widens "I'm glad you find me so entertaining" she glowers, entering the foyer. To say she's surprised when he follows her out is an understatement, Ariel and Aurora both look up, looking equally surprised.

"Do you have a coat?" Jones asks.

"Yes" Aurora leaps up and retrieves her jacket, which Jones takes from her before she can hand it to Emma. He holds it up and feeling utterly ridiculous, she shrugs it on. Jones lifts up her braid from under the collar, his fingers lightly brushing the back of her neck and Emma surprises the shiver that races down her spine, heat curling in her stomach. His hands linger in her shoulders for a moment, and this time she can't supress the shiver completely, if he notices her reaction, he gives nothing away.

He presses the button, summoning the elevator, and they stand waiting. Emma wonders if he feels the awkward tension between them, it doesn't look like he does, he looks cool and self-possessed.

The doors open and she hurries in, desperate to escape. She turns to look at him, he's standing there, a small smile on his lips and for a moment Emma's possessed with the sudden urge to grab him but the lapels of his suit jacket and pull him into the elevator with her, kissing him until neither of them can breathe. His eyes darken and she wonders if he can sense the direction of her thoughts.

"Swan" he says in farewell.

"Jones" she replies, mercifully the doors close and she's alone, silently cursing Jones and his handsome appearance. Thank god she got out of there before she did something irrevocably stupid.


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N 1: Sorry for the slow update, I've been working on all my stories, working against my writers block and I'm also planning a 21st birthday that's coming up in a couple of days, this chapter doesn't have a beta so all mistakes are my own.**

 **A/N 2: Just a side note if you don't like the 50 Shades series, I understand and I agree. Personally I don't like the series. I do however think it's a series that could have been amazing if it had been written properly with more than a mediocre understanding of BDSM, the relationship between a Dom/Sub as well as a mediocre understanding of Abusive Relationships. As for people with their opinions on Captain Swan being abusive, you're allowed to have your opinion but please keep it off my story, this is a CS story and no one is forcing you to read it. I'm NOT promoting Abusive Relationships and I'm sorry if you think I am because that's not my intention.**  
 **It's extremely hurtful to read outright rude comments on this, I'll accept constructive criticism but I don't appreciate people being outright rude, so please don't do it, although I can't stop you I'm asking you to not be so rude. Please.**

 **A/N 3: For those complaining about my tags on Regina and Robin, I plan to give them slightly larger roles than Elliot and Kate have in the 50 Shades series (as you will see in this chapter), I have respected requests and removed Robin from the tags but I was only aiming to tag the main-ish characters in the story. I do apologise if anyone thought I was being misleading, it wasn't my intention.**

 **A/N 4: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed (negative or positive), I appreciate it, to those of you who have encouraged me to keep up with it, I am SO SORRY for the slow update, this is an extremely difficult one to write and I hope I do it justice. It's amazing how often the positive reviews can help get through the negative ones so thank you!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter notes:**_ _ **THIS CHAPTER WILL FLICK BETWEEN EMMA'S POV AND KILLIAN'S POV, KILLIAN HAS A SMALL PART, HOPING TO INCREASE IT. Also I'm aware that Emma flicks between calling Killian: Killian, Jones and Mr. Jones; it's explained later but she does it unconsciously and it's more of a:  
**_ _ **Killian = Happy**_ _ **Jones = annoyed**_ _ **Mr. Jones = defenses raised.  
Now read and enjoy!**_

* * *

"Jones," she answers, her voice soft. And the elevator doors close, leaving his name hanging in the air, sounding odd and unfamiliar, but sexy as hell.

He returns to his office, the door left open. He can't deny there's something about Miss Swan that quips his interest, just the thought of her on her knees in his office sends a warm rush of desire through him and it takes all his self control to keep his body in check, _yes sir_ the words fell from her lips and it was perfection. Killian doubts she realized what she was doing to him, the almost mocking tone she'd used made him wonder if she knew. God and the way she'd said _Jones_ , a part of him wanted to pull her across his knee and spank her for showing such disrespect to him, the other was enthralled by this woman who held so much fire.

He needs to know more about this woman.

"Ariel," He barks through the open door. "My office, now."

She scurries after him, closing the door behind her.

"Do we still have Miss Mill's email on file?" She looks shocked by the question but nods.

"Good, forward it to me." He doesn't offer an explanation and he doesn't want to. He's not even sure what he's doing but he begins to draft the email anyway, and for the first time in his life he prays that such a thing as luck is on his side.

* * *

Her heart is pounding. The elevator arrives on the first floor, and she scrambles out as soon as the doors slide open, stumbling once, but fortunately not sprawling on to the floor.

Emma races for the wide glass doors, and she's immediately free in the cleansing, damp air of Boston. Raising her face to the sky, Emma welcomes the cool, refreshing rain. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to recover what's left of her equilibrium. No man has ever affected her the way Killian Jones just did, and she cannot fathom the exact reason why.

Is it his looks? His civility? Wealth? Power? she can't understand her irrational reaction. What in heaven's name was that all about? Leaning against one of the steel pillars of the building, Emma attempts to calm down and gather her thoughts. She shakes her head. _Holy crap – what was that?_ The distance between them and the cool steel against her back helps her to steady her heartbeat, it takes a moment but soon she can breathe normally again.

As soon as she's sure her legs will hold her, she straightens and heads for the car. Trying desperately to disregard all thoughts of blue eyes and a lilting voice. She's not doing this, she's not going to break the promise she made to herself four years ago.

As she leaves the city behind, she begins to feel foolish and embarrassed, her traitor of a mind continues to bring her thoughts back to the interview. Surely she's over-reacting to something that's imaginary. Okay so Killian Jones is attractive, confident, well mannered and clearly at ease with himself but on the other hand he's arrogant and commanding, at least on the surface. He has a reason to be arrogant though she reminds herself he's accomplished so much at such a young age. _He can't be more than a few years older than I am._ The thought makes her wonder just how old he is and once again, Emma's irritate that Regina didn't give her a brief biography. Perhaps she could have prepared herself better, maybe that's why he affected her the way he did, she was caught unprepared. Yes...that was it.

 _Liar_ she ignores the thought as she continues to cruise towards Storybrooke. Her mind continuing to wander.

Some of his answers were so cryptic, as if he had something to hide. _Oh!_ and Regina's questions. Emma can hardly believe she asked him if he was gay! It's not even any of her business, Emma tries to ignore the nagging voice that tells her that she's pleased he isn't gay. She won't go down that path, she can't.

Emma glances at the speedometer realizing that she's driving more cautiously that she normally would, the thought irritates her. She knows it's to do with the blue eyed CEO telling her to drive carefully. Clenching her jaw in irritation she flicks on the radio, turning the music up loud she pushes down on the accelerator and as she hits the highway she realises she can drive as fast as she wants, her grin is almost manic as she pushes the car harder, further _Drive carefully,_ she scoffs _fuck you Jones_ she thinks as she loses herself in the music and the joy of driving.

By the time she arrives back at the small duplex apartments in which she lives her mood is brighter. Emma knows she's lucky, Regina's father bought the place for her and Emma was paying almost nothing for rent. It's been home for four years now, the thought of why she moved in with Regina sours Emma's mood almost instantly. As Emma climbs the stairs to the apartment she know's Regina is going to be completely tenacious and ask for a blow-by-blow account, especially after she listens to the minidisc. Hopefully she won't have to elaborate too much, perhaps she can get away with calling him an arrogant asshole and leave it at that.

"Emma!" Regina is in the livingroom, surrounded by books. She's clearly been studying for finals, the thought irritates Emma, although the site of Regina in dark silk flannel pajamas, the ones she reserves for the really bad days, makes her feel slightly guilty "I was getting worried, I expected you back sooner"

"Oh.."Emma glances at the clock, forgetting her earlier irritation "I thought I made pretty good time considering the interview ran over" She pulls out the recorder and waves it at her best friend.

"Thank you so much for doing this Emma, I owe you" Emma can't help but smiling, she knows that Regina despises owing people so the words mean the world to her "So" the sly tone makes Emma narrow her eyes "How was it? What was he like?" Oh No. She was hoping to avoid this. Emma struggles to find the words to say, to speak around her suddenly dry throat. She clears her throat and avoids Regina's curious gaze.

"I'm glad it's over and that I don't have to see him again" She shrugs, peeking up at Regina who's gazing at her with an innocent expression "He was seriously arrogant, you know" Emma clears her throat again "He's focused, intense even and young. Really young" Suddenly she remembers her annoyance at Regina for not giving her any background information. "Don't sit there looking so innocent. Why didn't you give me a biography, I went in there completely unprepared, he thought I was a fool" Regina blanches slightly.

"I didn't think of it Emma" She murmurs "I just assumed..." Her voice trailed off and Emma huffs in annoyance.

"Mostly he was courteous, a little charming but...he's seems to carry this weight around with him, and he didn't lie once, I mean he avoided questions and gave cryptic answers but he never once lied which was odd and he doesn't talk like a man of..."She pauses "How old is he anyway?"

Regina tries to hide her knowing smirk "Twenty seven" She clears her throat, trying to hold back laughter "I'm sorry Ems. I should have briefed you but I was sort of panicking, why don't you give me the minidisc and I'll start to transcribe the interview" Emma hands over the recorder, scowling at the device.

"You're looking better" she says to distract herself "Did you eat the soup?" Emma's keen to change the subject, she checks her watch as Regina boots up her computer. "I have to run. I could still make it to my shift" Regina glances up at this with a frown.

"You'll be exhausted Emma" The blonde waves her off

"I'll be fine, I'll see you later" she dashes into her room to change. It takes barely a minute; she simply switches shirts and grabs the keys to her Bug as she dashes back out the door, calling a goodbye to Regina as she goes.

Emma's been working at Leroy's Hardware store for the past four years, she use to split her time between the store and Granny's before she went back to studying. When it came down to it Leroy paid her more and she needed the money. Most of all though Emma loves learning a little bit about everything they sell, she's not particularly great at DIY but she manages, most of all she loves the fact there are new things to learn almost every day and even after four years she continues to learn. There's a part of her that's glad she can make her shift, it gives her a way to avoid Regina and thoughts of Killian Jones.

"Emma! I thought you weren't going to make it today" Anna rushes up, clearly looking pleased to see Emma.

"My appointment didn't take as long as I thought. I can do a couple of hours."

"Oh thank god!" Anna gushes, "I'm so pleased, I mean we're flat out because it's the start of the summer season and you know how folks seem to decided now is the time to start redecorating" Emma laughs and nodds understanding exactly what she means. "Anyway I'll send you back to the store room so you can start restocking shelves, things are flying out the door faster than we can get them back up there and you know Leroy, he'll use any excuse to be Grumpy" The man in question calls for Anna from the other side of the store, Emma waves her off and goes about her task. Soon she's absorbed in her task and before she knows it her shift is over.

When she arrives home later, Regina is wearing headphones and working on her laptop. Her nose is still pink but she's sunk her teeth into a story so she's concentrating and typing furiously. Despite being exhausted and wanting nothing more than to slink off to her room Emma knows it's better to get this done sooner rather than later, she throws herself on the couch with a huff. She knows she should be writing her essay or studying but her thoughts are once again occupied with... _him._

"You've got some really good stuff here Em, well done." Emma glances at Regina in surprise, she expected her to be angry at her for not getting through half the questions or for being so damn rude to him "He sent me an email answering all the questions" Regina explains with a look of amusement "I cannot believe you didn't take him up on his offer to show you around"

"He was only being polite" Emma counters, she was so not going there and she definitely wasn't flushing.

"He obviously wanted to spend more time with you" Emma snorts which causes Regina to shoot her a curious look. that was definitely NOT the reason he wanted to show her around. She realizes she's biting her lip and quickly releases it, hoping that Regina doesn't notice but she appears to be absorbed in her transcription.

"He would have offered you the same thing had you gone to the interview" It's a lousy defense and they both know it but Regina lets it slide.

"I can hear what you mean about him. Did you take any notes?" Emma groans in defeat.

"No, I didn't."

"That's okay, I can make do without. Shame we don't have some original stills though" Regina turns towards Emma with a predatory grin

"He's gorgeous, isn't he?" Emma can feel the heat rise in her cheeks as she looks away.

"I suppose so" She tries to sound disinterested and she prays that Regina misses the way her voice betrays her, making her statement sound more like a question.

"Come on Ems, don't pretend that you're immune to his good looks" She arches a perfect eyebrow at the blond "...Seriously it's impossible for anyone to be immune to him, he's like sex on legs!" She swings around her laptop to show Emma something on her screen. Emma tried to clear her suddenly dry throat. The screen was filled with photos of him, surprisingly he wasn't dressed in a suit in a majority of them and Emma wasn't sure if she was disappointed or not. Emma glances at Regina who has a smug grin on her face, oh shit distract her Emma thinks.

"You probably could have gotten a lot more out of him" Flattery always works Swan she tells herself as Regina snorts

"I doubt that Emma. He practically offered you a job. Given that I dumped this on you last minute you did well" She glances up as Emma makes a hasty retreat to the kitchen "So what do you really think of him?" Damn it why can't she just let this go Emma tries to hide her irritation as she stands near the kitchen looking at Regina

"He's very driven, controlling, arrogant" She realizes she's being overly critical and hastily corrects her mistake "but he's very charismatic. I guess I can understand the fascination" Emma could almost slap herself, _why did you say that?_ Regina looks astonished and yet there's a look of humour dancing at the edges of her eyes.

"You. Fascinated by a man?" Regina grins "That's new" Emma wishes her best friend would just shut up and drop the subject.

"Why did you want to know if he was gay?" Emma scowls hoping the question will distract Regina "He seemed pissed to be asked and I was mortified" Regina doesn't even bat an eyelash.

"Whenever he's in the society pages, he never has a date"

"It was embarrassing Regina!" Emma scolds "In fact the whole thing was embarrassing I'm glad I never have to speak with him again"

"Emma" Regina warns "It wasn't that bad. The man was taken with you" Emma raises an eyebrow in defiance _taken with her?_ That was ridiculous.

"Now you're just being ridiculous" Emma wanders back into the kitchen "would you like a sandwich?"

"Please"

To Emma's relief the subject of Killian Jones is dropped, once they've eaten, they both sit down at the dining room table. Regina works on her article while Emma works on her essay about Tess of the D'Urbervilles. By the time she finishes it's midnight and she's struggling to keep her eyes open. Regina had long since gone to bed. Emma stumbles to her room, exhausted but also pleased that she's managed to complete so much. She strips down and curls up in her white iron bed. Emma wraps the blankets around herself and is instantly pulled into the abyss of sleep. She dreams of darkness, white floors and blue eyes. Emma wakes feeling unnerved and for the rest of the week she throws herself into her studies and work at the hardware store, trying her best to ignore her thoughts and dreams of a man with blue eyes. Regina is busy too, compiling her last edition of her student magazine before she has to relinquish it to the new editor, while also cramming for her finals. Emma's thankful because it means her best friend doesn't notice the jittery nature Emma has developed over the past week.

Emma calls her mother in Georgia to check on her, Ingrid wishes her good luck with her final exams before telling Emma all about her latest venture into ice-cream making - Ingrid is all about new business ventures. Fundamentally she's bored and wants something to occupy her time but she often gets easily bored with a project quickly before moving on to a new one. Emma laughs and jokes that she'll expect to hear about the new flavors next week.

"How are things with you, Emma?" For a moment she hesitates, but it only takes that moment for her to gain Ingrid's full attention.

"I'm good"

"Emma...Have you met someone?" The excitement is clear in her voice and Emma cringes at the knowledge of why Ingrid is so excited by the idea.

"No, mom, it's nothing. You'd be the first to know if I do meet someone though" she promises

"Emma" Ingrid sighs and Emma knows what's coming next "you really need to get out more honey. You worry me" Emma almost wants to snap back at her but bites her tongue

"I'm fine, Ingrid. How's Stephen?" As always distraction is the best policy when it comes to Ingrid and they spend the rest of the phone call speaking about Ingrid's husband.

Later that evening Emma calls David, her biological father, he's eighteen years her senior but his wife Mary-Margaret is only sixteen years older than Emma, she found them with the help of Ingrid when she was fifteen, a few years after Ingrid had adopted her. Their conversation is brief, Mary-Margaret isn't home and David's busy looking after their two children while trying to keep note of the soccer scores. Emma lets him go with an amused laugh.

Friday night rolls around, Emma and Regina are both debating what to do with the evening ahead when the doorbell rings. Emma opens to door to find Graham clutching a bottle of champagne.

"Graham," Emma gives him a quick hug and grins "it's great to see you, come in" Graham was the first person she met when she arrived in Storybrooke, he was kind and patient with her that day and they've been friends ever since. Not only do they share the same sense of humor but they discovered that David and Graham had been old friends. As a result the two men have rekindled their friendship.

"How is the criminal law degree going?" Regina sneers, "or is it an arts degree, I always get so confused with you" Emma bites back a chuckle, Graham is studying criminal law so he can join the police force but he's real passion is photography, Regina doesn't like Graham and doesn't bother to hide it but she's usually civil for Emma's sake.

"I have good news" Graham grins, ignoring Regina's jab

"Don't tell me - you've managed not to flunk out for another week" Emma teases, Graham scowls playfully at her.

"The local gallery is going to exhibit my photos next month."

"That's amazing" Emma beams, hugging him again "Congratulations! Regina, you should put this in the paper!"

"Nothing like last minute editorial changes on a Friday night" Regina mutters, Emma rolls her eyes. She knows that Regina loves the paper and she would have made changes anyway.

"Let's celebrate. I want you to come to the opening" Graham smiles at Emma with a soft look in his eyes that makes her shift her feet uncomfortably, flushing. He clears his throat looking over at Regina "Both of you, of course" he glances nervously back at Emma who's well aware that Graham wants to be more than just friends but she can't bring herself to risk their friendship on something she's pretty sure would only end in heartbreak. He's cute, funny and sweet but he's just not the one for her. If Emma was honest with herself she just hasn't met anyone who she was interested in...even though there's still a tiny part of her that longs for the trembling knees, heart-in-throat, pounding pulse, butterflies-in-belly, sleepless nights, type of romance but then she remembers what happened last time she had something like that and Emma squashes the little part of her like one would crush an undesirable bug.

She can't quite quell the thoughts of blue eyes and black ties. _NO!_ She thinks, locking the thoughts into a small box and shoving to the back of her mind.

"Emma?" Graham's voice tears her back into the present and she turns to him in confusion.

"Sorry, I zoned out" Graham smiles at her fondly

"Did you want a glass?" He holds up the bottle in explanation and Emma agrees readily, she could use a drink. She watches as Graham opens Champagne. He's tall, wearing his usual jeans and button down shirt, Emma can admit his attractive, hot even, all shoulders and muscles with brown wavy hair and burning blue eyes. Eyes that remind her of - The cork makes a loud pop, distracting her enough to shake the thought from her head _nope not going there Swan, don't go there_ she tells herself. Graham looks up and gives Emma a smile that she returns, with affection.

* * *

Killian stares down at his phone with a scowl on his face, the morning papers spread out in front of him. his phone continues to buzz in his hand, Robin is calling him, why the hell is his brother calling him?

"Robin?" He's voice is little more than a snarl, it's not his brother's fault, but he feels the need to snap at someone. The past week had been manic, there was a fuck up with the shipping and one of his biggest freighters is now in a dock in New York rather than Boston, his partner Ruby is dealing with it but it's taking time and he's losing money the longer it takes. The college down in Storybrooke contacted him earlier saying they needed him to come down and sort out some last minute details for the graduation, that doesn't bother him as much because he see if there's any further viable business in the small town. Worst of all he hadn't been able to stop thinking about a certain smart mouthed blonde beauty. It was driving him slowly mad.

"Killian" His brother greets, completely oblivious to his siblings inner turmoil "I need to get out of Boston, this chick won't leave me be. What are you doing?" Killian groans in annoyance.

"I'm busy Robin, I don't have time to deal with your failed dalliances"

"Marian is not a simple dalliance, we were married Killian, but she doesn't seem to understand things are over" Killian sighs at his brother's pleading tone

"How about you come with me to Storybrooke? I have to speak to this bloody college about -"

"Perfect! I can use work as an excuse" Robin cut in "Did you want to take the boat, Chopper or drive down?" Killian couldn't help chuckling at his brother.

"It's a helicopter Robin, not a chopper and I'll drive us down. Come by the office this afternoon and we'll head off"

"Can you just leave work like that?"

"Aye," Killian chuckles, mood lightened by the simple banter with his brother.

"Alright you tosser, well I owe you one for this" Killian makes a noise of agreement, already turning back to the papers in front of his as he bids goodbye to his brother and takes a sip of his coffee. His thoughts returning, for what had to be the thousandth time in the past week, to the blonde woman who had captivated him.

* * *

Saturday at the store is a nightmare. The store is crowded for the first few hours of being open. Ana, Leroy, August and two other part-timers are all run off their feet. Emma barely has time to think herself but there's a lull around lunchtime and August leaves with the promise of returning with Grilled Cheese and Onion rings form Granny's for everyone. Leroy ambles up to Emma who's restocking the masking tape.

"Hey Sister, can you check on the orders?" He grumbles, the frown less pronounced than usually Emma agrees with a pleasant smile which Leroy returns. A rare sight but one Emma has become accustomed to. Emma sits herself at the counter, becoming engrossed in her task, eyes flicking from the order form book to the computer, making sure the details had been entered correctly and making the appropriate changes when it was clear Ana had missed something.

Emma looks up with a smile when the bell above the door chimes, expecting August with lunch, instead she's faced with the site of Killian Jones and another man, brown haired and laughing. Emma shrinks back in her chair, praying they won't see her.

"It's an adorable little town, I can see why Belle would have an interest in it, you'd see her more too since you've got work down here" The man laughed at Killian...Mr Jones, Emma reminds herself, heart hitting the floor at the stranger's words. _Of course he has a girlfriend_ Emma thinks to herself _How could someone like that not be attached_ her mood darkens when he spots her.

"Miss Swan" He greets with a nod, surprise coloring his features. The other man looks between them and grins.

"I'm Robin" Emma stands and shakes his hand with a small smile gracing her lips. Both men are wearing jeans and button down shirts, Robin's is a deep red while Mr. Jones is wearing a simple black, they both wearing leather jackets, Emma could kick herself of the desire to grab the lapels of Killian jacket and seeing whether his lips, jacket or hair is the softest- _wait what? Where the hell did that come from?_ Emma shakes her head and focus' her attention completely onto Robin, a smile fixed firmly in place while she battles back the sinful thoughts of the man behind him _he has a girlfriend_ she silently reminds herself, her heart swelling with guilt.

"Pleasure to meet you, what can I help you gentlemen with today?" She surprises herself with the steadiness of her voice, despite the fact she's spent almost every day with thoughts of Mr Jones running through her head she shows none of it on her face. He looks at her curiously though, and she wonders if maybe she's not as good at hiding her feelings as she thinks.

"I was hoping to see what you have in the way of products we can use in Sustainable Architecture?" Emma raises her eyebrows, caught off guard by the question, her heart falling for some reason.

"Ahh..." Leroy chooses that moment to come check on her progress with the delivery logs, having overheard Robin's question he whisks away the man, walking him through the possible options and displays they have.

Killian stands there, looking at her in a way she can't quite figure out.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" She repeats, her mind chanting _please say no please say no_ while her heart beats to the rhythm of two words _say yes say yes say yes_. It's almost like her can read her thoughts, his eyes darkening with a dangerous glint.

"I need to stock up on a few things, Miss Swan" He looks sinful, yet there's a current of what looks like concern underneath it. What on earth could this man, one that looks like he belonged with images of Greek Gods, have to be concerned about? Oh god, what if he was worried that she was infatuated with him? Emma sighed, she had to get out of this, letting herself get pulled in by his pretty face would only lead to trouble. The last time she let that happen – _No_ – she wasn't going to think of _him_.

"What were you looking for?" She's proud that her voice doesn't waver "and please, call me Emma" Her mouth betrays her, the words flowing before she can stop them and she wants to smack her head on the closest solid surface. What the hell is wrong with her today? Emma shakes her head in hopes of gathering her wits, she cannot let her defenses down around this man because it will end with her hurt.

"There's a couple of things I need, to start with though" He hesitates for a moment, Emma watches him carefully, and in just a couple of seconds of what she assumes might be his own internal battle, he looks at her and his eyes are alight with something that she could swear is hunger but that would be foolish to think. She can practically see the swagger and arrogance curling around him like a blanket...There's the ghost of a smile on his lips and his eyes are alight with humor, as if he's enjoying some private joke. Her heart starts beating something like the rumba in her chest, erratic and fast.

"I'd like some cable ties" His voice is rich, warm and husky. If she was in some shitty romance novel this is where the author would describe is as dark melted chocolate fudge or something, but Emma knows, his voice is pure sex. She can't stop the rush of heat that has her instantly clenching her thighs together, she can't help cocking an eyebrow at him through, her own defenses rising and she hopes he can't notice that on the inside she's a quivering mess. _Seriously what the fuck is wrong with me?_ She thinks as she turns around and walks towards the area where they keep the cable ties I _t's not like he's talking about anything dirty_ Her memories of him did not do him justice, He wasn't merely good-looking – the man was the epitome of male beauty, breathtaking and with a panty dropping smile to boot. _Damnit Swan, stop thinking about it_ she snarls at herself.

Taking a few deep breaths that she prays he doesn't notice, Emma pulls her defenses closer, tighter and she turns to him with her professional bitch-face firmly in place, the one she use to use back when she was a bails bond person.

"We stock various lengths" He smiles at her, blue eyes dark and cool but with a glimmer of amusement in them. Her legs feel like they're made of Jell-O but she's thankful she can hide it. His fingers trail along the various packets, for some reason Emma feels a blush rising on her cheeks, as if she's watching him stroke something far more intimate than a simple package. He bends and selects a package. _God he has a great ass_ , Emma tears her eyes away as he straightens. She suddenly wonders why on earth he's here exactly.

"These will do" He murmurs, Emma swallows the lump in her throat and suppresses the shiver that wants to race down her spine at the simple sound of his voice. "I'll also need some masking tape" Emma raises her eyebrow again.

"Are you redecorating?"

"No," He says quickly with a smirk "not redecorating" Emma swallows again and heads off.

"Are you in Storybrooke on business?" She asks, suddenly wanting to changing the subject, trying desperately to ignore the steadily burning heat between her legs.

"I was visiting the College, hashing out details for the graduation ceremony" He sounds as if he'd rather be doing anything else "There was also a small farming business based down here, I'm currently funding some research with them in crop rotation and soil science" his tone is matter of face "and my brother wanted to stop here to see if he could find materials for a house he's designing for our sister, Belle" his tone is pure affection when he speaks about his family, Emma's heart falls and swells with emotion at the same time. She can't help feeling bitter about his happy family yet the fact he feels so strongly about them makes her heart want to melt with how sweet it is. She can't help but want to shout in triumph that he's single too, Belle isn't his girlfriend but his sister- _What the actual fuck Swan? Pull it together_ She berates herself.

"Farming? I guess that's a part of your feed-the-world plan?" Her tone is half teasing, half disbelief, she shoots a quick look over her shoulder at him.

"Something like that" He's lips quirk, as if he's trying not to laugh at her, Emma narrows her eyes as she turns around.

"Have you worked here long?" He sounds genuinely curious, and Emma struggles not to turn to look at him again as they reach their destination, she can feel his gaze burning into the back of her head.

"Four years" her reply is clipped, daring him to ask more personal questions. Emma bends down to grab the two widths of masking tape they stock. She holds them out to him

"I'll take this one" he reaches for the wider tape as Emma offers it to him. Their fingers brush briefly, electricity races up her arm and straight to her core. Emma rips her hand away, putting back the remaining tape and refuses to look at Killian again as she desperately scrambles around for her equilibrium. _Maybe it would be better if he had a girlfriend_

"Anything else" her voice is thick with an emotion she refuses to name while her mind screams one word at her _walls, walls, walls, walls, walls,_ she understands the warning but struggles to follow it. Something about this man tears down all her walls it infuriates her because she knows he's not trying to do it.

"Some rope, I think" Emma blinks, her mind going blank at the sound of pure seduction that is his voice. _Holy Mary, Mother_ she thinks to herself. His accent is thicker, his voice breathy, and his eyes are blown wide, the tiny ring of blue so dark it's almost black. He looks and sounds as if he's just gone a round of mind blowing sex. Emma shakes the thought from her head, taking a few hesitant steps.

"This way" she ducks her head, this time staying by his side rather than leading, desperately trying not to overthink her actions. The walk in silence, arriving at the rope display far too quickly for Emma's liking.

"What sort were you after?" Thankfully her voice is back to normal, "We have synthetic and natural filament rope...twine...cable cord..." Her voice trails off at his expression, his eyes are darkening, expression pure hunger. As soon as it appears, the expression disappears and Emma is left blinking at the composed man in front of her, it reminds her of the man she met in his office.

"I'll take five yards of the natural filament rope please" Quickly, with trembling fingers, Emma measures out the five yards against the fixed ruler, well aware of the hot gaze on her. She refuses to look at him, keeping her focus solely on her work. Taking out her Stanley knife, she cuts the rope and by some miracle manages not to cut off a finger despite her shaking hands. Emma coils the rope neatly before tying it in a slipknot.

"Were you a Girl Scout?" His voice is soft, his lips curled up in a smirk. Emma can't help her snort of amusement.

"Organized, group activities aren't really my thing, Mr. Jones" she says his name almost mockingly. Killian grins at her this time, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"You can call me Jones if you like" his chuckle surprising her."What _is_ your thing then, Emma?" She stares at him dumbly for a moment, the sound of her name falling from his lips so perfect that for a moment she forgets why she should be distancing herself from him. She mentally slaps herself at the thought and clears her suddenly dry throat.

"Books" she whispers, while inside she's screaming _You! You are my thing!_ She slaps it down instantly, mortified that her thoughts are betraying her.

"What kind of books" _why is he so interested?_ They stand there in the middle of the aisle, while Emma wants desperately to run.

"British literature, mainly" She blushes, she knows she needs to get out of there "Anything else you need?"

"I don't know," Killian reaches up to scratch behind his ear, looking at her from underneath his lashes and Emma loses all train of thought "what else would you recommend?"

"For someone doing it themselves?" He nods, blue eyes alight with wicked humor. Emma gulps her eyes straying down his body on their own accord, and she finds herself staring at the fly of his black skinny jeans. She blushes, glancing up at him and damn him he notices.

"Coveralls" she blurts, trying to wipe the hungry look from his eyes. _Don't think about it_ she warns herself. He raises an eyebrow, grinning at her with pure wickedness. "You wouldn't want to ruin your clothing" She tries to explain, _oh god_ she's just digging herself a deeper hole. She gestures at his jeans and suddenly wants to run as far and fast as she can in the opposite direction.

"I could always take them off" He smirks

"Ah..." She can feel the flush rising again. Killian chuckles, taking pity on her.

"I'll take some coveralls, heaven forbid I should ruin my clothing" his tone turns dry, losing the amusement. Emma doesn't notice, she's too busy trying to dismiss the images of him without clothes. She finds the coveralls and hands them to him.

"Anything else?" She's manages to construct some pitiful walls, in an attempt to protect herself but the man in front of her is already starting to get under her skin, she needs to get away from him. Now. He shakes his head and they head towards the front counters.

"How's the article coming along?"

"I'm not writing it" Her tone is borderline rude, if Jones notices he choose to ignore it, instead waiting for her to elaborate. Emma huffs _be the_ _Ice queen_ she reminds herself. "Regina's the one writing it, Miss Mills, she'd the writer and my roommate." They reach the counter and she begins to scan his items, barely looking at him.

"She's happy with the article, happier that you emailed her about the questions, I forgot to ask" Emma ignores the flare of anger at the thought, she's not jealous, nope, Emma Swan doesn't do jealousy. "She's concerned that she doesn't have any original photos of you" Emma bites her tongue. _Damnit_ she hadn't wanted to say anything, too busy trying to ignore her own emotions and she lost her filter between her thoughts and mouth. Jones simply raises an eyebrow.

"What kind of photographs did she want?" Emma shrugs, not willing to answer.

"Well..."he scratches behind his ear, and gives her a small smile "I'm around tomorrow, perhaps.." He trails off, looking...nervous? Emma can't contain her curiosity.

"You'd be willing to attend a photoshoot?" A part of her wants to ignore his request but Regina would kill her if she let it slip past. Better yet, Regina would be in seventh heaven if Emma can get him to agree to this. "Regina would be delighted...if we can find a photographer" Emma can't keep the smile off her face, she ignores the part of her screaming to run, Regina's more important than her momentary discomfort. She grins at Killian broadly. His lips part, and he blinks, for a fraction of a second, he looks lost somehow. _Oh my, Killian Jones looks lost._ The site does something to Emma, and in that moment something between the two of them shifts, realigning. He clears his throat and the moment is gone.

"Let me know about tomorrow" he reaching into his back pocket, he pulls out his wallet, handing over a business card and some cash. "My card. It has my number on it. You'll need to call before ten in the morning"

"Okay" her smile is softer this time, Regina is going to be absolutely thrilled.

"Em!" August appears at that moment, "I've been looking everywhere for you" Emma looks back at Killian with an apologetic smile

"Just a moment" She almost missed the way he stiffens, his walls coming back up faster than she can blink.

"I got your lunch" he holds up the bag with a triumphant grin and Emma can't help but return it.

"My hero" she says as she takes the bag from him, kissing his cheek quickly. August chuckles, and wraps an arm around Emma's shoulders. His face drops when looks up, Emma follows his gaze. Killian is watching them like a hawk, his blue eyes stormy, his mouth hard. The change in his entire demeanor shocks Emma and she fights the desire to pull out of August's grip and comfort the cold, distant man in front of her.

"August," she says leading him forward a little "let me introduce you" she wants to rid that look from Killian's eyes "August, this is Killian Jones. Mr Jones, this is August W. Booth," she feels the need to explain further, the quick of Killian's eyebrow unintentionally encouraging her "I've known August since we were kids, he's like a brother to me" She bites her lip to stop babbling.

"Mr Booth" Killian holds his hand out, his look unreadable.

"Mr. Jones" August returns his handshake "wait...not the Killian Jones. As in Killian Jones of Jones Enterprises?" August's look turns from surly to awestruck "Wow – is there anything I can get you?"

"Emma has it covered, Mr. Booth. She's been very attentive." His expression is cold, and calculating but his words, it's like his saying something else entirely. It baffling and irritating as hell.

"Cool" August nods "Catch you later, Em, give me a shout if you need anything" Emma nods and smiles at August again

"Thanks for the grilled cheese" she gives him a hug before he heads off, Emma watches him disappear into the stock room before turning on Mr. Jones.

"Anything else?" Her tone is arctic, a part of her is furious that he would act so...so...possessive.

"Just these items." His tone is clipped and cool. Seriously...he acts like she's offended him? Taking a deep breath, she finishes ringing up the items and processes the payment, Jones watching her closely the entire time.

"Would you like a bag?" Emma asks through gritted teeth

"Please, Emma" His name curls around and caresses her name, her heartbeat becoming frantic. It makes her even more furious. Hurriedly she places his purchases in a bag and hand him his change. She makes sure they don't brush hands again.

"you'll call me if you want me to do the photoshoot?" He's all business again and it only fuels the fire.

"If Regina wants you to do the photoshoot than I'll have her call you" she snaps back. Before he can reply, Robin and Leroy walk around the corner and head towards them. Leroy with a pleased smile on his face for once.

"Ready to go?" Robin asks, Killian nods and turns to leave, then pauses.

"Oh – and Emma? I'm glad Miss Mills couldn't make the interview" He smiles, then stride with renewed purpose out of the store. Robin gives her a curious glance before following, chuckling and muttering something under his breath. Emma spends the next half hour trying to calm down, the grilled cheese and onion rings helps immensely. She takes the times to go over the events of the day, namely the event in which Killian Jones walked into the store where she works...Okay - She can admit she likes him. She doesn't have to like it but she can't deny that she finds him attractive, very attractive. But it's a lost cause, she doesn't do romance, she doesn't do relationships. The last time...no she won't think about the last time she did romance, love, relationships and all that rubbish. It was just a coincidence that he was here and she can't deny there was something between them, that something being lust she tells herself.

She can admire from afar, surely? No harm comes from looking, and if she can find a photographer, she can do some serious admiring tomorrow. Emma bites her lip in anticipation, she needs to call Regina and organize this.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Notes: Thank you for reading, review if you like. Sorry for the long A/N at the beginning!**


End file.
